Historias a pedido
by Aldarame
Summary: Una serie de One shot a pedido. Si te interesa, me dejas un comment con tu pedido, y escribire para ti una historia de minimo 500 caracteres.
1. Chapter 1

Mi intención aquí es comenzar una especie de **prompt** donde quienes estén interesados en conseguir una historia, aunque sea breve de alguna de las siguientes parejas, me deje un mensaje y prometo escribirles una historia de cómo **mínimo** 500 palabras. Si el pedido es bueno, por ahí puedan conseguir algo más. El pedido debe ser de alguna de las siguientes parejas

_Dean/Castiel_

_Sam/Castiel_

_Sam/Castiel/Dean_

_Gabriel/Sam_

_Gabriel/Castiel_

Las mismas pueden variar según Dark!Sam, Demon!Dean, bottom!Cas, Human!Gabriel, y cualquier variante que quieran.

Y hecho en el siguiente formato:

**Pareja: **cualquiera de las mencionadas anteriormente

**Rating:** puede variar de PG a M

**Plot: **en el cual se basara la historia

Aclaración: a menos que me especifiquen qué posición (Top or Bottom), para los casos de los M, quieren que tome cada personaje, quedara a mi criterio la selección. Si tengo más pedidos de los que puedo manejar, tengan paciencia e iré actualizando. Después de todo, hago esto en mis horas libres en el trabajo :P

Solo espero que les guste, y los disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Solo en la oscuridad

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Future!Dean/Past!Dean/Future!Castiel

Spoilers: Spoilers del capítulo 04x05 "The End"

Warnings: Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~ 2.500 words

Summary: Es mi primer pedido de fic. Escrito para ChinSung. Espero que sea lo que estabas esperando ;) a partir de este plot: **Mmm... bueno, con poner Past! y Future! como que se dice casi todo. Tiene que estar basado en el capítulo 5x04 "The End". Desde que vi ese capítulo que alucino con un súper trío de esos tres! :D**

Llegar a conocerse en el futuro. A su futuro yo, había sido más duro de lo que pensaba. Jamás se imagino que podría volverse tan frío y calculador. Lo que podría decirse, un completo bastardo hijo de puta de esos a los que les gustaba patear en el trasero. Y mientras el golpe más duro había sido saber que finalmente Sam, su Sammy había dicho que **sí**, Cass había sido lo más decepcionante de todo. Saber que el Angel finalmente había caído, pero tan, tan profundo y verlo tan triste y desolado había golpeado duro en el pecho de Dean. Sam era toda la familia que le quedaba, pero la confianza entre ellos había estado siempre al límite. Primero la sangre de demonio y después Rubi. Y mientras su hermano lo había abandonado en varias oportunidades, Cass había estado ahí siempre para él. Aparentemente más cercano de lo que nunca había esperado.

Después de todo, era 2014 y el Angel, _ex Angel_, debió recordarse, estaba todavía a su lado.

Zacharias debió de imaginarse que esta imagen de Cass roto, drogado y perdido iba a empujarlo a decir **sí ** a Michael. Y quizás, lo más triste de todo era que probablemente lo hiciera.

Por la forma en que su propio yo del Futuro trataba Cass, imaginó que algo malo debió pasar entre ellos. Se preguntó si alguna vez, alguno de los dos se había animado finalmente a avanzar sobre la siempre presente tensión sexual que existía entre ellos, y si era eso, tal vez el causante de la distancia entre ellos.

Era de noche, en el campamento. Muchas cosas zumbaban aun en su cabeza, trabajando en todo lo que tendría que cambiar al regresar a su tiempo para evitar la debacle que aparentemente Lucifer, en el cuerpo de su propio hermano habían causado.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que de pronto, se encontraba fuera de la casilla prefabricada donde sabía que dormía Cass. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un movimiento en el interior llamo su atención. Podía ver a través de las cortinas, 2 sabanas viejas, tan gastadas y transparentes que permitían ver a través de ellas. Cass estaba sentado en su cama, de perfil a Dean, la vista fija en la pared. Parecía abatido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y por primera vez Dean no supo leer lo que había en ellos.

Parecía frustrado, y cansado. Luego de unos segundos, tal vez varios minutos de permanecer inmóvil, Dean vio el cuerpo de Cass relajarse y echarse atrás, sobre la cama, como dejándose caer. Dean se preguntó si estaría bien, y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando sus ojos captaron las manos del ex Angel, deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones, en un movimiento rápido y estructurado. Un segundo después la verga dura y erguida de Cass sobresalía de sus pantalones. Dean soltó el aliento que no sabía tenia contenido, mordiéndose el labio por su estupidez. Se pregunto si Cass lo había escuchado y sería sorprendido espiando. Pero cuando vio sus manos bajar a su entrepierna, y en movimientos lentos y fluidos comenzar a jalar su miembro, masturbándose, tuvo que morder su puño para no gemir.

Sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, pero cuando tuvo la intención de voltearse dos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron a su lugar.

—No te muevas ni grites, a menos que quieras que Cass te vea espiándolo —Dijo una gruesa vos en su oído, que Dean reconoció como la suya propia, pero más cansada y con un tono grave de advertencia. Su propio yo del futuro lo tenía aferrado, un brazo alrededor de su cuello, sin llegar a estrangularlo pero firme, y el otro alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Gimió Dean, en un susurro para que solo su versión futura lo escuchase.

Dean del futuro no respondió. En cambio dejó escapar un suspiro en su oreja, su aliento cálido rozando su mejilla. La mano que sujetaba su cintura comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia abajo, y cuando el más joven de los dos se dio cuenta de sus intenciones tratando de liberarse, el mayor ajusto el agarre en su cuello como advertencia. La mano se deslizó sobre su muslo primero, y suavemente sobre su entrepierna después, sobre su dolorosamente endurecido miembro. No sabía en qué momento se había puesto duro, y cuando la mano se cerró firme alrededor, por sobre sus pantalones, Dean del pasado creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Su propia mano le había dado placer muchas veces, pero pensar en sí mismo, como una versión futura, dándole una paja lo lleno de una mezcla entre retorcido placer y horror. Era casi como estar con otro hombre. Aunque tarde caía en cuenta de que se había puesto duro como una roca viendo a Cass masturbarse.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves…, te gusta mirar a Cass? —No supo porque, pero traicioneramente asintió con la cabeza—. El puede ser tuyo cuando quieras, ¿sabes?. El tiene una cosa por nosotros. No dejes de mirarlo… —Con esas palabras, el más joven volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, como la versión rota de su propio Cass aceleraba el ritmo de su mano, al tiempo que su versión futura, deshacía el botón de sus pantalones para meter la mano dentro de sus bóxers y comenzar a darle golpes duros y secos a su miembro. Dean dejó escapar un gemido demasiado fuerte cerrando sus ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir vio con horror que Cass ya no se encontraba en su cama. En cambio, la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a un acalorado Cass, mejillas enrojecidas y labios carnosos, tentadoramente obscenos, pantalones entreabiertos, bellos púbicos escapándose de su ropa mal acomodada, evidentemente duro, que los miró primero con sorpresa, y luego con una sonrisa relajada, completamente perdida de sí mismo.

En un segundo todo fue muy confuso. Dean del pasado trato de zafarse de las manos de su versión futura, mientras esta trataba de dar explicaciones a Cass de la situación. Cass los miró a ambos con ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

—¿No te he dicho ya, cientos de veces Dean, que no me gusta que me espíes? —Dean del pasado se sorprendió por lo ronca de la voz de Cass. Pero aparentemente, el y su versión futura no eran tan distintos después de todo—. Vengan, pasen si quieran… total recién estaba comenzando.

El mayor de los Dean los arrastro a ambos dentro de la casilla. Olía a sándalo y otras hierbas que no pudo identificar. Una mano suave lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia adelante. Su cuerpo se ajusto al de Cass al instante, sus labios dolorosamente cerca. Cass lo miro a los ojos, como si entendiera sus dudas, su cabeza inclinada a un lado, recordándole tristemente a su propio Castiel, el que todavía conversaba la gracia de ser un Angel del Señor. Sus labios se entreabrieron en una muda petición de permiso, y Dean del pasado, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino para besarlo. Sus labios sabían a menta. Cass lo besaba metódicamente, su lengua deslizándose suavemente por sus labios.

Dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa, Dean sintió otro cuerpo ajustándose al suyo por detrás, y no necesito voltear para saber que su propia versión del futuro, lo aplastaba contra Cass, su miembro duro frotándose en su contra. En ese momento, fue consciente de que nada más podría importarle ahora. Con esos dos pareas de manos tocándolo, tanto Cass y Dean del futuro frotándose contra él, se sintió completamente entregado, vulnerable, a su merced.

La mano de su versión mayor volvió a introducirse en tomando su miembro, mientras las manos de Cass arrastraban abajo su ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo de la mitad para abajo. Cass de pronto se hundió en sus rodillas, su rostro peligrosamente cerca de su verga. Y con manos firmes, desató los nudos de sus zapatos, levantando metódicamente cada pie para sacarlo fuera, terminó por arrancar sus pantalones. Su aliento, cálido haciendo mella sobre su piel expuesta.

—Cass…por favor —No sabía que exactamente estaba pidiendo. Pero su voz salió completamente necesitada, y con una sonrisa suave, de entendimiento, el ex Angel se inclino hacia adelante para tomarlo en su boca, siguiendo el ritmo que la mano del Dean mayor había construido. Nunca espero sonar tan perdido, y cuando la lengua de Cass hizo círculos sobre su cabeza dolorosamente hinchada, gimió con fuerza echando su cabeza atrás sobre el hombro de su versión futura.

Al ritmo que la mano comenzó a acelerar, Cass siguiendo el paso, no pudo evitar gemir más y más fuerte, más entregado, sus piernas fallando, sostenido solo por el ajuste del brazo del Dean del futuro alrededor de su pecho.

—Ven ahora Dean, córrete en mi boca que quiero degustarte —Dean sintió entonces, en la voracidad de su orgasmo, la mano de Cass abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, hacia atrás, hacia su entrada, pero era tal el placer y la pérdida de sus funcionalidades, de su sentido, que no encontró palabras para quejarse, excepto por el lastimero gemido que escapo de sus labios cuando el dedo se deslizó en su agujero de un solo empujón, abriéndose paso en su carne, hasta el momento virgen, y como si supiera donde encontrarlo, empujó hasta golpear su próstata. Las piernas le fallaron entonces, el agarre de su versión aflojándose le permitió caer suavemente hacia adelante, apoyándose en Cass que seguía chupándole insaciable, tragándose todo lo que su orgasmo le había dado, su dedo entrando y saliendo si cansancio, golpeando cada vez ese punto que lo hacía estremecerse de placer.

—Dime qué quieres Dean —Jadeo Cass en su oreja, bajo y gutural—. ¿Quieres que te tome mientras le chupas la verga a tu otro yo, o prefieres cogerme al tiempo que él te coge a ti? —Dean no estaba seguro que era más caliente, si la forma en que Cass le estaba hablando, o las opciones. Por alguna razón, su última opción le pareció la más adecuada. Tenía que admitir que los dedos del ex Angel se sentían maravillosos en su interior, y se pregunto cómo sería tener su propia verga dura en su culo, golpeando rítmicamente ese lugar que Cass había encontrado con tanta precisión.

—Eso… lo último. Quiero…quiero sentir ¡AH! maldita sea Cass—Se quejo cuando Cass le metió otro dedo, y volvió a golpear su próstata. El ex Angel le sonrió con malicia—. Quiero sentir como es estar en tu interior. Quiero…, quiero cogerte al ritmo que él me coge a mí.

Cass lo beso suavemente, antes de sacar sus dedos del interior del más joven de los Winchester allí presente. Dean gimió ante la sensación de pérdida, mirando embelesado como el ex Angel se despojaba completamente de su ropa en silencio. A su lado, Dean vio a su versión futura desnudándose también. Cass se sentó en el borde de la cama, su culo casi colgando, sus piernas extendidas dándole la bienvenida.

—Yo… no tengo con que lubricarme, no quiero hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes Dean, a esta altura yo ya no necesito preparación. No vas a hacerme daño, ven…—Dijo extendiendo obscenamente sus piernas aun mas, si esto era posible. Dean del futuro se río. Una risa que no fue sino amarga, triste.

—Si Dean, nuestro amigo aquí es como la puta del campamento… no necesita la lubricación.

Dean miro a su viejo yo con aversión. Podría haberle saltado al cuello allí mismo, golpeándolo con furia, si una de las manos de Cass no lo hubiese alcanzado.

—Déjalo, ven. Ven a mi ahora…

Se despojo de su remera, la única prenda puesta que le quedaba entonces, y se acercó a Cass. Nunca dejando que sus ojos dejen los profundos Azules de Castiel, tomo sus piernas para rodear su cintura, y suavemente se posiciono en su entrada.

—Por favor, me dices si te duele —Dean sabía que no hacía falta preguntar, y Cass asintió, reconfortado por la preocupación que al menos uno de los dos Dean allí todavía tenía por él. Asintió, una media sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces Dean se inclinó, besando sus labios, mientras se deslizaba lentamente en el interior cálido y ajustado de Castiel.

Apenas habían comenzado a construir el ritmo, cuando Dean sintió a su versión más vieja separando las mejillas de su culo, para introducir luego, más suave de lo que esperaba dos dedos húmedos, que imagino, eran con saliva. Dean sintió su pene contraerse, un gemido ahogado escapando de su garganta, cuando los dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir, acompañando el ritmo de sus embestidas dentro de Castiel.

Un momento luego, los dedos se retiraron, y sintió las manos sujetando su cadera, firme, empujándolo tan dentro de Castiel que creyó podría haber roto algo en su interior, cuando este dejó escapar un grito de asombro mezclado con placer por el empuje. Y luego, un ardor quemando su entrada, un empujón fuerte y allí estaba otra vez, el golpe contra su próstata haciéndolo gemir como un animal herido, completamente lleno, dando y recibiendo.

El mayor de los Dean comenzó entonces a moverse, y con cada embestida, el más joven sentía introducirse más y más en el ex Angel, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos, perdido completamente en el placer. Cass no tardó mucho más en correrse, su miembro palpitante escupiendo a chorros su semilla contra el pecho del más joven. Las contracciones en la entrada de Cass hicieron al Dean del pasado acabar con un grito contra el cuello de Cass, su agarre tan fuerte contra las caderas de Castiel, que probablemente dejaría moretones por varios días, donde sus dedos se aferraban.

Dean del futuro tiro de su versión más joven entonces, sacándolo del interior de Cass, en un movimiento brusco, obligándolo a ponerse en sus manos y rodillas, para cogerlo allí entonces, rápido y brutal, su agarre firme, en embestidas salvajes, golpeando cada vez contra su próstata. Dean se sentía destrozado, atravesado por esa verga que lo quebrantaba, haciéndolo sentir débil y sumiso. Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, pero a pesar del dolor que la brutalidad le estaba causando, el placer era todavía mayor, y con este pensamiento, derramó una lágrima cerrando sus ojos fuerza para que los otros dos no se dieran cuenta, de cómo odiaba haber conocido ese futuro, su propia y malvada versión, jurándose nunca volverse como él.

Dean del futuro se corrió entonces en una última estocada. En silencio, se deslizó fuera de su joven yo, para calzarse la ropa y salir silbando bajito como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cuando Dean abrió sus ojos por fin, Cass lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

—Lo siento Dean, no debí dejar que esto ocurra.

—No Cass, esto… fue culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía. ¿Cómo es que llegue a convertirme en él? Como es que ahora te desprecia tanto cuando yo…—Dean cerró su boca de pronto. No era correcto decir aquí, lo que nunca había sido capaz de decir en su propio tiempo.

—Lo sé Dean, lo entiendo. Él me lo dijo, una vez, ¿sabes?... Y entonces se echo a reír de mí. Supongo que las cosas fueron duras para nosotros. Nunca pudimos superar lo de Sam —La voz de Cass, pareció temblar al nombre de su hermano—. Cuando vuelvas, deberás decírselo. A tu propio Cass, digo. Él lo sabrá, en el momento en que ponga un pie delante de ti. Así como yo era capaz de saber cada vez que mi Dean se había acostado con alguien más. Él te ama aún lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Créeme, no te juzgará.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, no seguro de si sería lo más correcto. Pero él era un Winchester, después de todo. Confianza para él lo era todo.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres…

—No, está bien. No creo que duerma de todas formas, tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Cass lo miró con ojos suaves, sin escrutinio. Con un beso breve, casi una caricia en su mejilla lo despidió antes de marcharse.

Probablemente esta noche sería una de las peores decisiones tomadas en su vida, aunque sin dudarlo había sido completamente reveladora. Solo esperaba poder solucionar sus issues con su propio Cass a su regreso. Odiaría ver a su Angel convertido en este hombre.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ChinSung. Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Humanidad

Rating: R

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pairing: Dean/Castiel/Sam

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, Slash, M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~ 3.000 words

Summary: este es un pedido de winchestergirl93 y su prompt fue: kisiera una historia sam/dean/castiel, hacela como kieras, algo comico en lo posible!

¡Espero que te guste!

Nunca se había imaginado antes que la vida como humano fuese tan dura. Tan difícil de sobrellevar. Acostumbrado a su vida como Ángel, no tenía le necesidad de bañarse, comer, dormir, ir al baño, etc…

Ahora que por alguna razón, había sido resucitado como humano, luego de su último enfrentamiento con los Ángeles que Zacharias había mandado tras él, del que había resultado muerto, tenía que enfrentarse a la cotidianeidad de la vida.

Las primeras horas habían sido realmente insufribles. Al menos para él. Dean y Sam estaban leyendo alguna página en internet para buscar alguna información sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido con él, cuando una molestia comenzó a crecer en su entrepierna. Era como un dolor agudo, aunque no fuerte como cuando habían clavado una espada Angélica en él, pero punzante y molesto. Definitivamente molesto.

Cass comenzó a revolverse en el sillón donde estaba sentado, disfrutando del zapping por los canales que el albergue donde se quedaban ofrecía. Al principio no fue notorio para ninguno de los hermanos, hasta que Cass comenzó a hacer ruidos de protesta. Eran nasales, y parecía como el refunfuñe de un niño frustrado.

— ¿Pasa algo Cass? —Pregunto Sam, mirándolo algo divertido. Habían notado desde el primer momento, que las emociones eran ahora muy evidentes en el rostro del ex Ángel. Donde antes había aparente tranquilidad y determinación, ahora parecía denostar asombro, desánimo por momentos y, total y absoluto desconcierto a medida que el nuevo mundo se abría a sus ojos.

—No… no lo sé Sam, nunca había sentido algo así antes —Cass pareció rumiar algo antes de mirarlo completamente perdido, su cabeza inclinada a un lado contemplativo—. Es algo que esta molestándome. Molestando... mi cuerpo.

— ¿Molestando tu cuerpo? ¿De qué demonios hablas Cass? —Preguntó esta vez Dean, acercándose al lado del sillón donde Sam estaba parado ahora.

Cass lo miro especulativamente. Parecía dudoso, como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras para explicarse —Me duele…aquí —Dijo palpando suavemente su ingle—. Siento como si palpitara, y mi cuerpo quisiera hacer algo al respecto, pero no se qué… —Terminó, y si Dean había pensado que Sam podía poner los ojos de cachorro más adorables y convincentes, estaba equivocado. Cass mordió su labio desviando la mirada como si se apenara de tener que estar pidiendo ayuda.  
>—Oh mi Dios Cass ¿Hace cuantas horas que no vas al baño? Es probable que necesites ir a orinar amigo —Cass levantó los ojos para mirar a Sam, profundo, especulativo. Como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba, Cass le sonrió, realmente le sonrió por fin entendiendo cuál era su necesidad—. ¿Sabes cómo ir solo? Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas —Cass negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Cuando hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, Dean fijó su mirada en Sam. Parecía estar realmente molesto.<p>

— ¿Ayudarle? Qué, ¿eres su madre ahora? —Preguntó el mayor de los Dean y su voz, sonó más molesta de lo que esperaba. Si Dean estaba celoso de la sonrisa que Sam había recibido como recompensa por su ayuda no lo dijo, y Sam no lo mencionó tampoco, aunque era un poco obvio. Sam en cambio, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo por ser de utilidad.

—No seas idiota Dean, solo trataba de ser amable…

—Si claro… mamá gallina

Justo en ese momento, Cass salió nuevamente del baño. Parecía más tranquilo ahora que había podido deshacerse de su molestia. El ex Ángel se encontró entonces con la mirada de ambos hermanos sobre su persona. Sonrió a Sam en agradecimiento, y luego se detuvo unos segundos más en Dean, su sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos brillantes antes de sentarse satisfecho en el sillón, para continuar viendo un programa de cocina que aparentemente te enseñaba a hacer comidas varias en una hora. Cass se preguntó cómo alguien podía pasar cocinando tanto tiempo, algo que se tardaba menos de la mitad en comerse. Dean, hinchado de orgullo, volvió a la computadora satisfecho de haber recibido también una sonrisa.

El segundo día después de haberse reencontrado con los hermanos, Cass comenzó a sentirse incómodo con su cuerpo. Tenía comezón en su cuello, le molestaba profundamente la sombra de barba que estaba ya atenuándose en su rostro. Y parecía volver a sentirse frustrado como con el suceso del baño. 

Esta vez fue Dean quien notó su molestia. Cass estaba dentro del baño mirándose al espejo, la puerta abierta le permitía a observar disimuladamente lo que el ex Ángel estaba haciendo. Se miraba escrutadoramente, y parecía realmente fastidiado. Cuando un rezongue audible escapó de sus labios, Dean sintió su llamada. Se levantó sonriendo. Era seguro que Cass había encontrado algo raro en su rostro que no parecía agradarle, como cuando notó el día anterior sus manos secas y cuarteada la piel, donde antes había sido suave y le había dicho a Sammy con sus ojos de cachorro que quería que le comprase una crema para ponerse en las manos, como lo hacían las mujeres de una publicidad que había visto en tv. Sam le había tomado las manos, ante la seria mirada de Dean para decirle que era normal que sus manos estuviesen así. Que eran masculinas y callosas, y no delicadas como las de una mujer. Para demostrar su punto, había deslizado su propia mano sobre el dorso de la mano de Castiel, que había asentido, una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Dean se había levantado entonces de golpe para desaparecer por la puerta sin decir palabra.

Dos horas después, había vuelvo con una bolsa de la farmacia, con una crema para manos especial para hombres. Sam casi se echa a reír, cuando un sonriente Cass cruzó la habitación para abrazar en agradecimiento, a un sorprendido pero muy satisfecho Dean. A Sam casi se le cae la mandíbula contra el suelo.  
>—Lo siento… olvide lo del espacio personal. Solo quería darte las gracias —Dijo Cass, dando un paso fuera del espacio personal de Dean.<p>

—No es nada Cass. No tienes que darme las gracias —Dean miró sonriente a Sam que tenía cara de WTF, y con un ¿Qué? Mudo de sus labios, se alejó para meterse en el baño.

Ahora en cambio, Sam había salido y era la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Cass primero. Se acercó al baño, donde Cass seguía frente al espejo, esta vez girando su perfil a ambos lados contemplando su barba. Cass lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo.

—No me gusta como se ve mi rostro así. Lo quiero como antes…

— ¿Quieres decir afeitado?

—Si, como tú. Lo siento áspero y no me agrada —Dijo, y ahí estaban esos ojos azules de cachorro nuevamente.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres, es fácil.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me enseñaras a afeitarme? —Preguntó, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Una voz en su cabeza, que extrañamente se parecía a la de Sam, le decía que esa no era una buena idea. Ni justa tampoco… Dean sin embargo, la ignoró completamente.

Asintió con la cabeza devolviendo la sonrisa. En un rápido ir y venir, buscó en su bolsa la crema de afeitar y la navaja que su padre le había regalado años atrás. Con una brocha untó la crema en el rostro cuidadoso de no dejar ningún espacio sin cubrir. Cerró el pote, y tomando la navaja se posicionó detrás de Castiel.

Cass lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo, y con absoluta confianza inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello para que Dean pudiera afeitarlo.

Si las sonrisas, su inocencia, y esos ojos de cachorro no habían logrado sacudirlo todavía, Dean se encontró de pronto con todas esas imágenes golpeándolo todo junto como una ola que se rompe contra las rocas: con la garganta seca, la voz entrecortada, la mirada nublada y su entrepierna ajustada. Tragó duro, parpadeando un par de veces antes de ajustar la vista, y comenzó a afeitarlo. Cass, completamente sumiso a su tacto, se dejó llevar por las indicaciones que Dean le fue dando, con palabras suaves, su tono bajo.

Cuando terminó, le entregó a Cass una toalla húmeda para que limpiara los restos de su rostro antes de voltearse para encontrar a Sam mirándolos desde la puerta del baño. No hizo falta mucho para que Sam, con una ceja levantada, notara el bulto en la entrepierna de Dean. No hizo falta mucho tampoco, para que Dean notara que Sam tenía un problema enormemente similar. Ambos desviaron la mirada. Sam se sentó en su computadora, en silencio. Dean, en cambio prendió la televisión.

Seis torturadores días más tarde, Dean tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a una noche de bar. Pensaba que si podía conseguir alguna muchacha linda para pasar la noche, tal vez alguna para Sam también, dejarían de estar tan a la expectativa de cada cosa que Castiel hacía o decía. A demás, Dean pensaba que si seguía haciéndose la paja así, pensando en el ex Ángel, terminaría con su mano o su verga llena de ampollas. Y tenía la leve sospecha de que Sam pasaba por una situación similar, a juzgar por sus rápidas desapariciones al baño cada vez que Cass los ponía en una situación al límite de su paciencia.

Dean y Sam, casi listos, vestían casuales como siempre. Remera y jean para Dean. Camisa y pantalón para Sam. Cass, que ahora tenía la costumbre de bañarse todos los días, y afeitarse cada vez, estaba aun metido en el baño. Se tomaba su tiempo para hacer cada cosa, era como si le gustase disfrutar de cada momento particular aunque este fuese simplemente preparar un desayuno para Dean, u organizar los libros de Sam.

Veinte minutos después de que oyeron la ducha apagarse, la puerta del baño por fin se abrió. Dean contuvo la respiración. Sam casi se ahoga con un gemido. Cass, completamente ajeno a todo salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla de mano envuelta en su cintura. Tenía el pelo todavía mojado, cayendo sobre su frente, su cara afeitada estaba levemente sonrosada por el calor del vapor.

—Olvidé mi ropa sobre la cama —Dijo caminando hasta allí, tomando la ropa y volviendo al baño sin notar nada particular.

Dean, casi azul, soltó la respiración que tenía atragantada. Sam se tapó el rostro con las manos, antes de caer sentado sobre la cama.

—Estamos jodidos —Gruño Dean, frustrado.

—Estamos _muy_ jodidos —Respondió Sam con un suspiro.

Diez minutos después, Cass volvió a salir, completamente vestido, con una remera azul haciendo juego con sus ojos, el cabello peinado casualmente cayendo sobre sus ojos, un jean obscenamente ajustado en su trasero, y una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Si Dean y Sam no conocieran la inocencia de Cass, pensarían que estaba buscando seducirlos. Es que había algo pecador en su mirada. Como si supiera que haciendo tal o cual cosa, conseguía reacciones de ellos dos. Tal vez eran ellos la mala influencia después de todo, y él a demás aprendía rápido.

Y eso, era lo que más temían. Sería cuestión de días antes de que Castiel aprendiera sobre las reacciones físicas que causaba en los dos Winchester.

El bar que Dean había elegido, no estaba muy lejos del albergue donde se estaban hospedando así que habían decidió ir a pie hasta allí.

El lugar finalmente, parecía bastante interesante, la música si bien era rock tenía un volumen agradable que les permitía hablarse sin tener que gritar. Una enorme barra cruzaba el centro del lugar en forma de cuadrado y era atendido por un grupo de muchachas sonrientes, Dean con una estúpida sonrisa se dedicó a mirar a cada una de ellas. Sam en cambio, consiguió dos cervezas, arrastró a Cass hasta una mesa al fondo del lugar justo al lado de la mesa de pool. Cuando Dean notó que estaba solo, una cerveza en su mano, parado en la pista por donde la gente iba y venía cargando sus bebidas, maldijo antes de dirigirse tras los otros dos.

Dean quería echarse sobre cuanta muchacha le cruzaba la mirada, sus pechos bamboleando casi frente a sus ojos, sus labios carnosos sonriéndole. Pero Sam a su lado, no prestaba atención a nada más que Castiel y eso estaba comenzando a molestarle. Cass bebió unos sorbos de la cerveza arrugando la nariz en un principio, pero pareció decidir que le gustaba después de todo con unos tragos más. Mientras el mayor de los Winchester coqueteaba con una rubia unos metros más allá de su mesa, Sam se había acercado a Cass, una mano detrás del respaldo de su silla le ayudaba a inclinarse para hablar en su oído. La música no estaba tan fuerte, por lo que tal acción realmente no era necesaria, y Dean no pudo dejar de notarlo con un nudo en su estómago.

Tenía que hacer algo, si quería atraer la atención de Cass sobre sí mismo, porque aunque había sido su intención buscarse alguna niña bonita, no iba a dejar que Sam se saliera con la suya. Sam debió haber dicho algo porque Cass esquivó su mirada de pronto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, hacia donde se encontraba la mesa de pool. Dean supo entonces que si no actuaba _ya_ perdería su oportunidad, y siguiendo la mirada de Cass tuvo una genial idea.

— ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe a jugar Pool? —La voz de Dean atrajo la atención del ex Ángel, y Sam a su lado casi lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces Dean comprendió. Sam no había dicho nada particularmente incómodo, simplemente debió ofrecerle a Cass exactamente lo mismo que él, y Castiel a quien le gustaba recibir atención pero se sentía apenado cuando tenía que recibir ayuda para aprender a hacer algo nuevo se había sonrojado por ello. Por un momento se sintió culpable. Después de todo si Dean los había llevado allí, era mínimo e indispensable que en una salida de _amigos_ no trataran de borrarse al primer minuto en que una muchacha se cruzase en su camino. Y si Dean no había parado de mirar chicas desde que entro, entonces era también más que obvio que Sam no podría dejar a Cass solo—. Tengo una mejor idea, podemos armar un juego entre Sam y yo, y a medida que avanzamos te vamos explicando las reglas ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

A Sam debió agradarle la idea porque acto seguido estaba devolviéndole el gesto. Cass, contentándose con que ambos hermanos estuvieran alegres asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que no estaba particularmente interesado en aprender el juego, y así se dirigieron los tres hasta la mesa que justo se había desocupado.

Sam preparó las bolas, Dean rompió el primer juego. Cass, su cerveza casi vacía en mano los miraba atento. Fueron avanzando en el juego, explicándole las ventajas de meter una bola en algún hoyo en particular, y por qué era importante que nunca metiera la bola negra hasta no haber terminado con su color. Era el turno de Sam de hacer su tiro y Dean estaba concentrado en que no hiciera trampa. Habían desviado su atención de Cass por solo unos instantes, y cuando Sam hubo acabado descubrieron que el ex Ángel ya no estaba junto a ellos, sino que había sido arrastrado del brazo por un musculoso muchacho hacia una mesa pasando la barra, donde otro joven los miraba sonriente. Sam y Dean se miraron espantados, porque mientras Dean parecía llevar un cartel en su frente que decía _Sexy_ y Sam uno que decía _Sweety_, Cass tenía uno con luces dicroicas fluorescentes que decía _Naive_, y por la sonrisa en la cara de los muchachos no parecía ser su intención invitar a Cass a tomar el té.

—Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Cass ahora mismo antes que alguno de esos dos idiotas se propase…

—No lo sé Dean, tal vez solo quieran conversar.

—Por dios Sammy, es obvio que no tienen buenas intenciones con él

—Dean, nosotros _tampoco_ tenemos buenas intenciones

—Pero es distinto. Cass es nuestro amigo, yo me preocupo por él. ¿No te preocupas tú también por él, Sam?

Sam pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de asentir. —Sí, vamos…

Apurados por rescatar a Cass, llegaron justo a tiempo para encontrarse al ex Ángel, sentado junto a los dos muchachos riendo. Sam miró a Dean perplejo. Dean le devolvió la mirada levantando los hombros sin terminar de entender. Hasta que uno de los dos chicos, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Cass que no parecía en nada incómodo.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo de no vernos Jimmy, es bueno ver que estás bien —Dijo sonriendo.

—Lástima que te hayas separado de Amelia. ¿Aun sigues viendo a Claire? La última vez que la vi era una beba. ¿Sabías que Joan y yo fuimos padres? —Cass negó con la cabeza—. Si, un niño Christian, tiene dos años ya.

Aparentemente ambos jóvenes conocían a Jimmy, y Cass cordial como era, no había querido decirles que no era él. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que en realidad Jimmy había muerto, y que Castiel, un Ángel del Señor, ex Ángel ahora, vivía en su cuerpo? Dean y Sam se sorprendieron de lo bien que Cass manejó la charla, y cuando comenzaron a recordar épocas de cuando aparentemente habían cursado juntos en la Universidad, los hermanos Winchester hicieron su entrada salvadora.

—Hola —Dijo Dean acercándose a la mesa—. Hey Jimmy, estábamos a punto de irnos ya. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

George y Robert se presentaron como ex compañeros de estudios de Jimmy, y Dean y Sam como amigos del trabajo. Cuando las presentaciones hubieron terminado, Cass se despidió de los jóvenes con un apretón de mano, y los tres se dirigieron a la salida.

Casi no hablaron camino de regreso al albergue. Dean y Sam, no dejaban de preguntarse si era correcto desear así a alguien que no hacía mucho había sido un Ángel y que tal vez, aun tenía oportunidad de volver a conseguir sus alas. Cass en cambio, había disfrutado mucho la salida y estaba particularmente satisfecho de que aprendía poco a poco de las costumbres humanas.

Al llegar a la habitación, Cass cerró la puerta, apoyándose unos instantes en ella. Sam y Dean lo miraron detenidamente. Parecía estar meditando sobre algo. Segundos después estaba frente a Dean, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban expectante. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, Cass se inclinó hacia adelante buscando sus labios. Un beso que fue suave y cálido, apenas un roce. Luego se separó, caminó hasta Sam que lo miró sorprendido por la acción para, de puntitas de pie, depositar un beso también en sus labios, una mano sujetándose del hombro para no perder el equilibrio.

—Cass… —Susurró Sam, el aliento del ex Ángel todavía cerca suyo.

— ¿Qué…por qué fue eso?

Cass se alejó de Sam dando un paso para enfrentar a los hermanos. Miró primero a Dean, sus ojos suaves, luego a Sam.

—Solo…quería darles las gracias por esta noche. ¿No es costumbre humana terminar una cita con un beso?

_¿Una cita? _Sam y Dean se miraron, una sonrisa licenciosa sobre los labios de los cazadores, antes de abalanzarse sobre Cass con besos y manos, para demostrarle a ex Ángel, cómo de verdad se acostumbra terminar una _cita_ humana.

Reviews?

PD: ChinSung agradezco tu oferta de Beta. Tengo en realidad una amiga ya que me ayuda con mis historias. Igual, cualquier bien intencionado crítica es bienvenida.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Perdido

Rating: NC-17

Genre: drama

Pairing: Dark!Sam/Castiel, menciones de Sam/Dean

Spoilers: Noncon, dubcon, rape

Warnings: Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, Slash, M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~1.900 words

Summary: este es un pedido especial de taolee (una nueva amiga que me hice en livejournal recientemente y que escribe unos fics deliciosos de Jenses/Misha) y su prompt fue: Veamos… de esos pairings, obviamente el mío es el Dean/Castiel. Creo que era obvio, pero para no ser tan evidentes, he de decirte que el robo!Sam o como tú le llamas Dark!Sam/Castiel es la bomba.

¡Espero que te guste!

Cuando Sam lo llamo en repetidas ocasiones, Castiel debió haber sospechado que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero Dean había sido muy claro al respecto. Si Sam lo llamaba _debía_ acudir. Cuando llego a la habitación del albergue, y la encontró vacía, debió darse cuenta que algo estaba _realmente_ mal.

Cass buscó en la habitación, pero no podía sentir ninguna presencia. Naturalmente, la falta del alma en Sam le daba ahora esa ventaja sobre él. Por eso, cuando Sam lo golpeo desde atrás a quema ropas, con una agilidad y destreza que solo los años de caza podrían haberle dado, el Angel no pudo más que caer de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Sam lo había golpeado con un bate de beisbol. El golpe se había sentido como un yunque, dejo un rastro de sangre en las manos de Cass que lo miró atónito. Pero Sam conocía bien a Cass y sabia que eso a penas y causaría una molestia. Por eso había venido preparado. No le había hecho falta investigación para saber cómo someter a un Angel. Un par de hechizos, algunos garabatos enoquianos en unas esposas y un poco de aceite sagrado habían dejado a Cass atado a su merced.

Cass lo miro con ojos suplicantes. Desconcertado. Sam le devolvió la mirada con desafío y desdén. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de Sam al llamarlo allí.

—Sam, Dean jamás te perdonara si haces esto —Trato Castiel, retorciéndose para tratar de quitar las esposas. Estaban hechizadas y era imposible.

—Calma, vas a hacerte daño.

— ¿No es esa tu intención acaso? A Dean no va a gustarle esto _Sam_

Un suspiro —Ah, Cass… Tú no conoces a Dean, Cass… no tanto como yo al menos. Él me ha perdonado absolutamente todo, y me perdonara siempre. No importa lo que haga. Es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿sabes? Los hermanos de verdad al menos —Cass aparto la mirada con desprecio—. Sabes, tú puedes compartir un_ vínculo profundo_ con Dean, pero ningún vínculo es más profundo que el que él y yo compartimos —Se sentó en la cama junto a Cass—. ¿Te digo un pequeño secreto Cas? Dean y yo somos… más que hermanos —Le susurro cerca del oído.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Era inevitable sabes, tantas noches de caza, adrenalina y miedo, solos para consolarnos el uno al otro. La pérdida de Jessie, luego papa… Nadie más que nosotros mismos para cuidar nuestros culos. Y entonces ocurrió. La primera vez Dean arriesgo demasiado su propia vida por salvarme, el muy idiota casi termina descuartizado. Esa misma noche le mostré mi agradecimiento empujando profundo en él hasta hacerlo gemir y suplicar, doblado entre el dolor y el placer debajo mío. Debiste haberlo visto Cass, porque en el fondo… Dean no es más que una puta. Le gusta estar sometido, y por la forma en que gemía pidiéndome más, y su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío con tanta facilidad, sospecho que no era la primera vez que mi hermano hacia eso. Tengo la sospecha de que él y mi padre tenían alguna clase de relación aquellos años que se dedicaban a cazar mientras yo estudiaba en Stamford.

—_Sam… _—Cass trato de tirar nuevamente de las esposas, pero estas accionadas por los sigilos tallados se cerraron aun más fuerte en Cass haciéndolo crujir los dientes por el dolor. Sam se inclino aun más cerca del Angel, su rostro a escasos centímetros. Sus labios rozándole la mejilla se deslizaron hasta jadear en la oreja de Castiel.

—Es todo verdad. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte en algo así? —Sam acarició la mejilla casi con bondad. Si Castiel no supiera que la falta de su alma lo hacía prácticamente insensible, creería que hasta había un gesto de ternura en el toque. Pero no lo había—. ¿Sabes cómo le gusta hacerlo a Dean? Rápido y duro, seco y sin sentido. Le gusta sentirlo al día siguiente. Y cuando se la meto sin preparar, porque esta tan desesperado por ello que no me da tiempo ni de lubricarle, gime y pide, y ruega por mas. Pero lo que más le gusta es montarme, cuando cree que tiene el control pero en el fondo sabe que no, que jamás lo tendrá —Acabó su relato besando el cuello del Angel que liberó un suspiro que apenas mantuvo contenido. Cass temblaba de pies a cabeza, y Sam no estaba del todo seguro de cuál era el sentimiento que debía estar teniendo ahora si satisfacción u horror por sus acciones, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que _no_ había sentimientos. Nada… estaba completamente vacío.

Los ojos de Cass rehuían los suyos y si Sam no lo conociera, creería que había en ellos una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Tal cual el de una virgen a punto de sacrificar su inocencia a un bastardo al azar en su noche de graduación. Casi, _casi._

—Cass…Cass… si te portas bien y eres un buen chico puede que la próxima vez convenza a Dean de invitarte. Apuesto a que le encantaría. Incluso puede que te deje cogerlo por detrás al tiempo que yo me entierro en ti. O tal vez te gustaría sentirnos a los dos dentro de ti —Susurró Sam deslizando una mano por debajo de la camisa del Angel que se estremeció por lo frío de la piel del cazador—. Me pregunto si al final serás de los que ruegan por más. Tan estoicos y honorables, la mayoría terminan siendo una puta en la cama si sabes cómo y dónde empujar correctamente, tal como Dean —Castiel apretó los dientes con furia—. Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto…

Había algo en la profundidad de la voz de Sam que le hacía sentirse sumido y extasiado. Era intenso y frio como el hielo, y era fuego y pasión a la vez. Era como si quisiera vengarse y castigar tanto a Dean como a Cass, y como si a su vez torturarlos fuera para él una deliciosa compensación por su tiempo en el infierno. O tal vez eran ambas. O quizás ninguna. No estaba seguro. Sam no había dado muestras de tener un motivo.

Sam se inclino nuevamente sobre Cass, esta vez buscando sus ojos. El Angel intento en vano evitar su mirada, pero la mano del cazador lo retuvo con firmeza. Cass gruñó. Y entonces Sam, su sonrisa satisfecha se inclino para besarlo con rudeza. El beso fue todo menos pasional. Era acerca de dominio y sumisión, imposibilitado de escapar Cass finalmente cedió bajo el cálido peso del cuerpo del menor de los hermanos Winchester. Sam se separó entonces, sus ojos calmos clavados en los orbes azules intensos que lo miraban desesperado.

Metódicamente le quito los zapatos. Cass, trató de patear sus manos lejos pero la fiereza en la mirada de Sam le indico que no era buena idea. Desabrochándole los pantalones y arrancándoselos del cuerpo de un tirón, dejo al Angel desnudo de la mitad para abajo. De la parte que importaba al menos. Después de todo, no había sentimiento al respecto, y Sam no sintió la necesidad de ser cuidadoso ni amoroso como podría haberlo sido antes, quizás. Antes del infierno.

Cass desvió la mirada, pero Sam que disfrutaba de ver el dolor y la traición en sus ojos, mezclado con el deseo de lo desconocido le sonrió, salvaje y egoísta de saber que iba a tomar de Castiel algo que nadie más podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Dean. Una de sus firmes manos le forzó a mantener la mirada en sus ojos sosteniéndole por la mandíbula, mientras la otra lo ayudaba a acomodarse entre sus caderas, hasta que Cass sintió, con sobresalto, su virgen intimidad siendo invadida. Sam se empujó y forzó a Cass con un gemido, y Cass entre sollozos y gemidos, como un animal dominado por esa mano en su cuello se revolvió furiosamente loco de placer, de dolor, de asfixia… Pero Sam era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que habría imaginado, y no se detenía. Se empujaba en Cass sin descanso. Era una dominación que iba más allá de la fuerza y el poder. Sam estaba sometiéndolo, mancillándolo con una humillación que jamás antes en su vida inmortal había sentido. E incluso mientras Cass se removía gritando bajo el, Sam lo miraba con ojos serenos, forzando un orgasmo y luego otro, forzando más placer del que era humanamente posible para el cuerpo del Angel, exprimiéndolo como quien exprime una naranja hasta quitarle absolutamente todo el jugo. Sam incansable se impulsaba una y otra vez, en lo que pareció una eternidad.

Lo poseyó, con tanta fuerza y violencia como fue capaz, tras un momento de dolor y de mirarlo fijamente, el Angel se arqueó nuevamente en placer y aferró al muchacho más joven, empujándose en su miembro y gozando de la penetración con jadeos roncos y gruñidos. Con el muchacho de pelo dorado de rodillas en la cama, el Angel conoció el placer de la tortura, mientras Sam sus ojos jamás dejando los azules de Castiel, saboreo la victoria de la posesión mientras con ferocidad que no se conocía abusaba del cuerpo palpitante de quien fuera su amigo. Cuando la sangre brotó, y los jadeos de Cass se convirtieron en un grito ahogado, el semen del Angel manchando su tórax, mientras Sam se venía en una última y silenciosa estocada. Se apartó y arregló la ropa, sin quitarle la vista a Castiel, desnudo, ensangrentado y acezante en la cama.

—Debo reconocer que fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. No hay duda, Dean y tú están hechos el uno para el otro. Tan jodidamente putos —Dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda que luego arrojó sobre la entrepierna flácida del Ángel—. Por cierto, te recomiendo que mantengas nuestro pequeño secreto bajo llave. No creo que a Dean le haga ninguna gracia, ya sabes el muy _posesivo. _Jamás te perdonaría por haberte entregado a mi tan fácil Cass. Casi que te serviste en bandeja.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Oh por Dios! No vas a decir ahora que no llevabas tiempo deseándolo. Tal vez no de mí. Imagino que te hubiera gustado que sea Dean y no yo… pero ya ves, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos. Dean es _mío_ y no me gusta compartir. Nunca me gustó. Aunque… fuiste tan buen niño que tal vez cumpla mi palabra y te deje unirte a nosotros la próxima vez.

— ¡Jamás! No volveré a dejar que me toques Sam… la próxima vez te juro que te mataré.

—_Ya veremos_ —Terminó Sam antes de inclinarse a besar la frente del Angel y con una sonrisa calma en sus labios salir caminando por la puerta de la habitación del albergue, escuchando los gritos de Cass que lo llamaban desde lejos.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Perdido II

Rating: NC-17

Genre: drama

Pairing: Dark!Sam/Castiel/Dean

Spoilers: Noncon, dubcon

Warnings: lo escribí súper rápido para poder subirlo hoy, así que pueden encontrarse con cualquier cosa! Jajaja lenguaje sucio, Slash, M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~3.400 words

Summary: continuación de mi fic Perdido, como regalo para taolee en su cumpleaños. ¡Por tan buenos fics que nos regalas mujer! ¡Ya te dije que leerte, es un placer!

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Desde su encuentro con Sam no había podido dejar de preguntarse cómo sería estar con Dean. Si sería dulce y suave como se había imaginado al mayor de los Winchester muchas veces, o si sería rápido y furioso como había sido con Sam.

Si la falta del alma del menor de los hermanos le daría una fogosidad casi animal o si era algo simplemente de Sam. Lo odiaba porque le había tomado la mayor de las vergüenzas ser encontrado por el personal de limpieza atado en la habitación. Y había tenido que usas sus poderes sobre la humana para hacerla olvidar aquella imagen que a él jamás se le borraría.

Sam había sido su primera vez. Había sido salvaje y despiadado en su trato por mantenerlo atado, pero Cass no podía olvidarse que había un dejo de simpatía en la forma en que lo había tomado, aunque sin preparación, y le había hecho llegar al orgasmo en más de una oportunidad.

No había sentimientos allí, estaba seguro. Él mismo había comprobado la ausencia de su alma. Pero algo en su mirada… en la forma en que lo había mirado, como si sus ojos bastaran para poseerlo. Había un fuego y una pasión en ellos donde se suponía que no debía de haber nada.

Y en contra de todo lo que alguna vez imagino, se encontró deseando que volviera a ocurrir. Las manos callosas y duras de Sam le habían reavivado como leña al fuego. Donde creía que ya no quedaba nada más que desolación y desdicha, abandono y falta de fe…

Y Sam le había dicho que _quizás, con Dean._ El Ángel se mordió la lengua hasta sentir el metálico y dulce liquido fluir en su boca. _¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ello ahora, en medio de una guerra que podía acabar con la humanidad? ¿Cómo podía ser tan necio de desear volver a tener un encuentro sexual con el hombre que lo había humillado y ultrajado de tal manera?_

Pero así era… lo deseaba, deseaba volver a encontrarse con Sam, y deseaba que Dean estuviese allí también. Quería sentir en su cuerpo, en su _gracia_ aquel placer que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Estaba a punto de tomar la peor decisión de su vida, de cometer un acto sin vuelta atrás. Pero… _¿para qué son las alas de los Ángeles sino para saltar al vacío y volar?_

Se decidió entonces a pedirle a Sam volver a repetirlo. Pedirle, rogarle de ser necesario dejarlo compartir su cama con él y Dean.

Pasó varios días, perdido en sus pensamientos esperando por la llamada de los hermanos. Cuando por fin lo llamaron, para pedirle ayuda con un caso Cass los ayudó gustoso.

Podía sentir a Sam echarle miradas primero desafiándolo a decirle algo a Dean, pero cuando lo que encontró como respuesta fue puro e instintivo deseo, Sam comenzó a acecharlo hasta que en un momento dado, Dean los había dejado solo y no hizo falta más que dos preguntas de Sam bien formuladas para que el Ángel se echara sobre sus labios besándolo con fiereza.

Sam respondió instantáneamente. Pero ambos sabían que Dean volvería de un momento a otro y no se tomaría aquella situación de buena gracia.

—Aquí no —Indicó Sam mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Ven a la habitación del hotel esta noche… trataré de deshacerme de Dean.

Cass lo besó una última vez antes de desaparecer de allí, dejando a Sam solo. No quería ver a Dean después de aquello.

Cuando Cass llegó, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Supuso que o bien no habían regresado o Sam estaba tratando de mantener a Dean alejado.

Se había sentado en la cama, previo quitarse la gabardina y el saco, preparando el encuentro. La idea de una noche con Sam lo tenía bastante ansioso, temblorosa de deseo.

Sam era alto y varonil, hermoso y espléndido a su manera. Se estremeció ante la idea de volver a estar a su merced, aunque el hecho de que aun estaba sin alma, y de cómo lo había tratado aquella vez no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se relajo recostándose sobre la cama, anticipando lo que venía dejó sus manos vagar hasta la entrepierna, tocándose por sobre la tela de los pantalones apartando las piernas para darse mayor acceso.

Se sobresalto bruscamente porque la luna estaba cerca de ponerse, y le daba en los ojos entrando por la ventana y una sombra quieta lo asustó, al darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba.

Era Sam que lo miraba como si sus ojos bastaran para poseerlo, allí tendido en la cama, con sus muslos separados y casi expuestos dejando ver a través de la tela su abultada erección, que lo speraban ansioso. Y cuando un momento luego el cazador se arrojó encima suyo como un animal salvaje, Cass no pudo siquiera protegerse.

La mirada de Sam lo paralizó como un lobo a un ciervo, fue tan fría y ardiente a la vez que fue incapaz de quitarse del camino, de cerrar su cuerpo vulnerable a él. Cuando Sam avanzó, Cass sintió su cuerpo helarse de pánico cuando lo volteo de bruces con tanto poderío que podría haberlo partido al medio, contra la cabecera de la cama de madera, con fuerza bruta haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cuando un tirón brusco le bajo los pantalones en un solo movimiento como si fueran de papel. Las manos del cazador le aferraron las nalgas codiciosa y violentamente, separándoselas con firmeza, hundiendo los pulgares en su ano al mismo tiempo que todo su peso se cargaba contra sus caderas.

Pero Cass lo empujó asustado, su cuerpo convulsionándose instintivamente para protegerse de la agresión echó a un lado el cuerpo de Sam para tratar de alejarse de él.

Cass tropezó contra la puerta tratando de escapar, sollozando cuando sintió los brazos de Sam alrededor de su cintura para arrastrarlo pataleando y gritando hacia la cama.

— ¡No SAM! Por favor…

—Dijiste que era lo que querías, ¿qué pasa Cass…? Cuando viniste a mi estabas desesperado por esto… ¿por qué detenernos ahora? —Murmuró Sam mordiendo el labio del Ángel hasta hacerlo sangrar, frotando su entrepierna abultada contra su muslo. Cass gimió antes de relamer la sangre de la herida en el labio inferior sin apartar su mirada del cazador, mientras Sam le sonríe descaradamente. Se preguntó si la inocencia del Ángel no le permitía ver lo sensual de sus movimientos, o si quizás lo había corrompido tan mal. Sus ojos estaban desencajados y parecía drogado, perdido…

Sam se inclinó para lamerle los labios saboreando así los restos de sangre. No había hecho eso desde la sangre de demonio y se preguntó si tendría algún efecto en él ahora que estaba limpio… succionó con ansias reabriendo la herida en el labio y bebiendo desesperado, una mano en el cuello de Cass, la otra rozándole la entrepierna.

Sam deslizo la mano de cuello hasta su pecho para comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa rasguñando un pezón deliberadamente.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gimió Cass, tratando golpear la entrepierna de del cazador con su rodilla, pero Sam fue más rápido, sabiendo que si Castiel de verdad no quisiese aquello ya se habría esfumado.

—Cállate —Le ordeno Sam inclinándose a besarlo.

Sam lo empujó hasta la mesada de la cocina con manos hábiles hasta que Cass sintió el borde de la mesa golpear contra lo bajo de su espalda. El cazador terminó entonces de bajarle los pantalones que los tenía a medio muslo para voltearlo, y con un mano firme empujarlo sobre la mesa, hundiéndole la madera en el vientre mientras le separaba los muslos al tiempo que sentía su erección atravesarlo. El grito de Cass fue un auténtico alarido de dolor y extraño placer cuando lo que parecía una enorme barra de acero al rojo vivo se hundió en su carne, haciéndolo gritar locamente, el dolor semejante al de un arponazo, el placer haciéndole estremecerse. Su mente se borró: sólo podía gemir y sollozar entregado al tortuoso placer que las embestidas de Sam le estaban provocando. Tenía los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de sostener su cuerpo hundido contra la mesa de madera, que se clavaba en su estomago de forma que le costaba respirar, mientras la verga de Sam, imposiblemente enorme, dilataba su entrada sin piedad apuñalándolo con una velocidad viciosa, desgarrando sus tejidos secos y tiernos con la venosa, ardiente potencia de su sexo. No podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sentía temor y culpa, y un terrible miedo paralizando sus piernas, sus brazos, su mente.

Había sido él la causante de esto. De alguna forma sentía que era su culpa por haberlo provocado… Era su culpa por meterse con lo que estaba prohibido. Debía odiarlo por su maltrato, no seducirlo. Pero había sido tan difícil mantenerse apartado. Nunca nadie había provocado tantos deseos en él de esa forma tan racional e inflexible, y ahora estaba emocionalmente afectado por su deseo hacia el cazador.

¿Qué pensaría Dios, si lo estuviese viendo? ¿Qué pensaría su padre, sus hermanos…?

Cass trató de luchar débilmente, ya cansado y adolorido, sus brazos entumecidos y sus piernas temblorosas, sólo podía gritar mientras una y otra vez Sam lo penetraba, cada vez abriéndolo más profundo incrustándose en él más hondo con cada estocada, cada vez el dolor más insoportable, la sangre corriéndole por los muslos al igual que sus lágrimas luchaban su rostro contraído por el dolor, tan punzante que era apenas soportable de la salvaje penetración, mientras sus pulgares hundidos en su carne le ayudaban a afirmarlo con las piernas todo lo abiertas que era posible en una posición casi absurda, si no fuera por su destreza y por la elongación de sus piernas, y por el hecho de que era un Ángel. Cass, los ojos cerrados bañados en lágrimas sintió que se partiría en dos, su corazón quebrado, su voluntad destrozada, su cuerpo forzado y traspasado de dolor y placer.

Sam cobrando fuerza de los gemidos cada vez más audibles de Cass duplicó la velocidad de las embestidas, hundiéndose más en su interior a un ritmo frenético, atravesándolo con su pene. Gritó, loco de placer mientras Sam que había encontrado ese punto dulce que lo había hecho retorcerse aquella otra vez lo golpeaba una y luego otra vez más. Giró la cabeza débilmente, intentando ver el rostro del hombre con el que había conocido tanto, aquel que había sido el _chico con la sangre de demonio_, a quien él mismo había salvado en varias oportunidades, en quien había confiado e incluso a quien había defendido de sus propios hermanos, a quién se había entregado estúpidamente y que era un demonio sin alma bajo esa fachada: pero el hombre que golpeaba su próstata incansablemente no parecía Sam, sino algún antiguo espíritu oscuro, era un ser insano, que sólo podía rugir como un animal mientras se hundía con todas sus fuerzas en su carne.

Sam se inclinó y hundió una mano entre sus piernas, aferrando erección poderosamente mientras la otra aferraba su cadera con fuerza, apretándolo contra él, soportando de pie su peso en equilibro hasta voltearse y apoyar sus firmes nalgas de contra la mesa, manteniéndolo empalado contra él.

Entre el dolor quemante sintió de pronto un placer que cortaba como cuchillo, un placer que no había sentido jamás, ni sabía existía: un placer que era poderoso como horror y éxtasis, un placer que hizo que sus pobres tejidos parecieran retorcerse en espasmos dolorosísimos mientras un orgasmo que se parecía a la muerte lo destrozaba, contrayendo su ano convulsamente alrededor de la verga de Sam que gimió loco de goce ante la fricción, al sentirlo estrecho y ardiente. Aulló en espanto y monstruoso regocijo mientras acababa como nunca en su vida, sus fluidos desparramándose en la mano de Sam, y lo sintió quejarse contra su oído al borde de un orgasmo que parecía aterrador como la muerte para ambos, mientras su gran mano lo seguía masturbando, agarrando sus testículos masajeándolos sus dedos tironeando y estrujando sin compasión entre ellos.

Y fue desgarrador el conocimiento de que anhelaba a ese hombre frente al cual todos sus deseos, excepto quizá los ojos inolvidables de Dean, desaparecían: era fuego y metal y negrura cegadora que dolía y torturaba frente a los sueños que se había imaginado del amor. Todos parecían ser una sombra ante su poder y su llameante pasión: y era suyo de un modo que la haría ser suyo aún inconsciente, loco o muerto, porque había reclamado cada centímetro de su carne y de su gracia en ese incendio devorador…poseyéndolo sin remedio ni cura, una voluntad que él, el guerrera más leal al cielo no podía siquiera desafiar, menos dominar o romper: una fuerza que dominaba, y lo doblegaba, y podía quebrarlo a voluntad… lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez… y lo poseía y lo reclamaba con cada estocada, con cada mirada, con cada toque.

—Sam…—La voz del Ángel estaba desgarrada, desesperada: la boca del cazador se pegó caliente a su cuello, y le clavó los dientes mientras un nuevo orgasmo lo aferraba, y luego a él, su miembro pareciendo adquirir vida dentro suyo, agitándose e hinchándose listo para soltar su carga.

Y en el momento en que los labios de Sam se pegaron suavemente a su oído desconcertándolo, en el momento en que la mano que aferraba su miembro con tal brutalidad se suavizó y lo acarició con insoportable ternura, deslizando con delicadeza los dedos sobre la roja y dañada piel en lo que fue un gesto de cariño que jamás se hubiese esperado, y que Cass sintió su mejilla contra la suya, como si quisiera secar sus lágrimas con suavidad, como si todo el abrazo dominante y casi espantoso se volviera una caricia cargada de amor y dolor, de ternura y pasional menoscabo, Sam escuchó a alguien respirar hondo y todo se volvió una confusión por un segundo cuando alguien le cayó encima a Sam, golpeándolo con la furia de una tornado, arrancándoselo de encima tan bruscamente que el dolor lo recorrió y un espasmo lo hizo contraerse, cayendo tendido en el suelo de rodillas, jadeando desesperadamente por aire.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué hiciste?— Gruño Dean, inclinándose para ayudar a Cass a levantarse, sin poder apartar la mirada con horror de Sam—. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

Sam se deslizó hacia ellos como un gato salvaje, lento y metódico los ojos fijos en su presa. Cuando se estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del espacio personal de Dean, inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle — Vamos Dean, no me pierdo la forma en que lo miras…la forma en que él te mira. Yo se que tú lo deseas.

—No así. No de esta forma Sam…—Susurró Dean con tristeza.

—Oh vamos…Dean, a demás él me rogo por esto. Él te desea también ¿sabes? Pero también me desea a _mí _ —Agregó mirando a Cass. Y si había posesividad en su tono, ninguno lo notó—. Quién iba a imaginarlo de _un Ángel del señor_…

Dean apartó la mirada dolido por las palabras de Sam. Era obvio que implicaban mucho más de lo que decía, y tenía millones de preguntas sin respuestas corriéndole por la cabeza. Recogió la ropa de Cass intentando guiarlo hasta una de las camas. El Ángel estaba mudo y no dejaba de temblar. Dean sintió entonces que era atrapado de su muñeca por una mano que conocía demasiado bien.

—No terminé con él todavía —Gruño Sam forzando su agarre, aun sabiendo que probablemente dejaría marcas.

—Por favor Sam… Sammy. Yo nunca quise esto, sabes perfectamente que no…no así— Le rogo Dean, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle a borbotones.

— ¡Por dios Dean! Él es un Ángel, si no quisiera esto se habría marchado hace rato haciendo puff como cuándo llega sin que lo llamen, y se va sin que lo echen… él lo desea, _él nos desea…_

—Maldita sea —Susurra Dean mirando a Cass a los ojos perdiéndose en la lujuria reflejada en ellos. Dean sintió entonces las manos de Sam tirando de su pantalón hasta dejar expuesta la erección que no había notado que tenía, y con un gemido sordo echó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cass cuando sintió la boca de su hermano tragarlo por completo. Desesperado buscó la boca del Ángel para saciar su necesidad de más.

Sam lo llevo al borde de la locura y cuando lo sintió listo para acabar en su boca se aparto, apretándolo fuerte desde la base para impedirle correrse.

Dean gimió dentro de la boca de Cass, cuyas manos estaban ahora por todo el cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos, ya desprovisto de toda timidez, tomando y reclamando lo que quería.

Sam los arrastro hasta tumbarlos en la cama, tanto él como Cass sobre el cuerpo de Dean. Mientras su hermano y el Ángel se besaban frenéticos, las manos de Dean bajando al miembro erecto de Cass, Sam los desvestía sistemáticamente.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada dejando su cuello al descubierto bajo lo besos y la lenguda de Cass.

Cuando Sam termino de desvestirlos, jaló increíblemente suave al Ángel, completamente diferente al hombre que lo había tomado minutos antes con entusiasmo salvaje, y lo acercó hasta besarlo con su boca abierta deslizándole la lengua por los labios bajo la atenta mirada de Dean.

—Ven… te enseñaré cómo le gusta hacerlo a Dean —Le empujó entonces hasta que el rostro de Cass quedó a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna de Dean—. Le gusta que se la chupen suave y lento, cuanta más lengua mejor. Contrario a cómo le gusta que se la metan, duro y rápido…

Dean que ya estaba al borde del colapso primero por la boca de Sam y luego por las caricias de Castiel tuvo que aferrarse firmemente a las sábanas para no correrse cuando sintió la lengua del Ángel deslizarse tentativamente sobre su longitud. Para Cass era algo completamente nuevo y se tomo su tiempo en degustar cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, sus manos viajaron temblorosas hasta acariciarle los testículos tal y como Sam lo había hecho con él.

Pero cuando un dedo resbaló en su interior únicamente lubricado con saliva, con la saliva de Sam, Dean no pudo contenerse más y se corrió en la boca de Castiel que lo bebió sin moverse hasta la última gota.

Sam se acercó entonces a Dean volteándolo hasta quedar en sus manos y rodillas, introduciendo dos y luego tres dedos, preparándolo con cuidado. Cass apartó la mirada porque la dedicación con que Sam trataba a su hermano no se comparaba con la brutalidad con que lo había tratado, y deseo estar en ese lugar y recibir ese tipo de atención.

—A Dean le gusta este tipo de atención —Le dijo Sam llamando su atención, como si hubiese advertido sus dudas—. Pero a mí me gusta seco, sin preparación. Así la fricción es mayor y también el placer… pero ya ves, él es humano y no puede curarse tan rápido como tú. Tendremos que dejar esos métodos para nuestros encuentros privados…

Cass no supo por qué pero se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza a la promesa de Sam de volver a encontrarse, y mientras lo veía penetrarle de un solo empujón inesperadamente sin advertirlo sintió su erección volver a crecer. Dean cuyo rostro había quedado justo frente a la entrepierna del Ángel no dudó un segundo en tomarlo dentro de su boca caliente, haciendo que Cass se arquease de placer.

La boca de Dean se movía sobre su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas de Sam, que eran rápidas y duras como había dicho que le gustaban pero que no tenían nada del salvajismo con que el menor de los Winchester había descargado su placer sobre el Ángel.

Sam cuyo orgasmo había sido cortado cuando Dean lo arrancó del interior de Castiel se corrió con un gruñido ronco, jalando a Cass del pelo para besarlo con brutalidad, mordiéndole el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Con un último espasmo el Ángel se corrió en la boca de Dean embistiendo contra su lengua desesperado.

Cuando los tres estuvieron satisfechos, sus brazos enredados y los miembros entumecidos se acomodaron en la cama en silencio. Si había algo que recriminar, ese no era el momento.


End file.
